gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls and Phineas and Ferb Collide!
''The Powerpuff Girls and Phineas and Ferb Collide! ''is a mobile crossover video game created by Disney Mobile in collaboration with Cartoon Network Games and Gameloft. The game features characters from The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Phineas and Ferb. The app was released to the Play Store on July 22, 2019. Plot As usual, Mojo Jojo has devised another plan to defeat The Powerpuff Girls and conquer Townsville, and he has done so by building an ultimate mech with lasers, bazookas, and other extreme weapons. Just in time, the girls arrive at the scene, and prepare to battle with him. Unfortunately, Mojo unleashes his mech's secret weapon; a giant tennis racquet! Before the girls can make one move or attack, Mojo hits them with the racquet, sending them flying over Townsville and into Danville, where Phineas and Ferb live. Soon, the girls befriend the brothers and make alliances to save both of their cities. Gameplay The player can choose a different character from The Powerpuff Girls ''or ''Phineas and Ferb, each with an ability only they can do (for example, Bubbles can use sonic scream to shatter glass). Each player has no lives, meaning that no matter how many times they die, they will always come back. Each player can also use a combo move to subdue enemies; the girls can do the Acrobattack from the 1998 episode "The Rowdyruff Boys", Phineas and Ferb can do a partner-kick and Agent P can do a Mega Punch. When the player completes the entire game, they unlock a mode called "Mashup Mode", where they can choose a random character (PPG ''and ''PaF) and fight a random boss. Characters Playable characters The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom Utonium * Bubbles Utonium * Buttercup Utonium Phineas and Ferb * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Perry the Platypus/Agent P * Pinky the Chihuahua (unlockable) Non-playable characters The Powerpuff Girls * Professor Utonium * Robin Snyder * Miss Keane * The Mayor * Miss Bellum Phineas and Ferb * Candace Flynn * Lindana Flynn-Fletcher * Lawrence Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Baljeet * Buford van Stomm * Stacy Hirano * Jeremy Johnson * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Major Monogram * Karl Villains/Bosses The Powerpuff Girls * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * HIM * Sedusa * Roach Coach * The Gangreen Gang * The Amoeba Boys * Hundred-Eyed Monster (from the PPG episode "The Mane Event") * The Sandman * Giant Ant (from the episode "Bubblevision") * Princess Morbucks Phineas and Ferb * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (several times) * L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. * Norm (a few times) * Dennis the Rabbit * Esmeralda Poofenplotz * The Regurgitator * Dr. Diminutive Voice cast The Powerpuff Girls * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles * E.G. Daily as Buttercup * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, HIM * Tom Kenny as the Narrator, the Mayor * Jennifer Hale as Miss Keane, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks * Jennifer Martin as Miss Bellum * Rojer L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Roach Coach * Jeff Bennett as Ace * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins Phineas and Ferb * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Pinky the Chihuahua, Dr. Diminutive, other animals * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander as Karl * Caroline Rhea as Lindana Flynn-Fletcher * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Amanda Plummer as Esmeralda Poofenplotz * Clancy Brown as The Regurgitator Trivia * Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 video games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Video Game Category:Crossover video games Category:Action Games Category:Android Apps Category:Mobile apps Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile Category:Mobile Ideas Category:IOS games Category:IPhone Apps Category:IPhone Category:Gameloft Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Mobile Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Aldrine25's Ideas